familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Faribault County, Minnesota
in Blue Earth.]] Faribault County is a county located in the U.S. state of Minnesota. As of 2000, the population is 16,181. Its county seat is Blue Earth6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,869 km² (722 sq mi). 1,848 km² (714 sq mi) of it is land and 21 km² (8 sq mi) of it (1.11%) is water. Lakes *Bass Lake: in Delavan Township *Hart Lake: in Delavan Township *Minnesota Lake: almost entirely in Minnesota Lake Township, but the extreme northern edge extends into Blue Earth County *Rice Lake: in Delavan Township *Rice Lake: there is another, smaller Rice Lake in Foster Township *South Walnut Lake: almost entirely in Brush Creek Township, but the northern edge extends into Walnut Lake Township *Walnut Lake: almost entirely in Walnut Lake Township, but the southern edge extends into Brush Creek Township Major Highways Adjacent counties *Blue Earth County (north) *Waseca County (northeast) *Freeborn County (east) *Winnebago County (southeast) *Kossuth County (southwest) *Martin County (west) Demographics data.]] As of the census2 of 2000, there were 16,181 people, 6,652 households, and 4,476 families residing in the county. The population density was 9/km² (23/sq mi). There were 7,247 housing units at an average density of 4/km² (10/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 97.11% White, 0.24% Black or African American, 0.19% Native American, 0.36% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 1.36% from other races, and 0.69% from two or more races. 3.50% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 45.5% were of German, 21.2% Norwegian and 5.1% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 6,652 households out of which 28.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.80% were married couples living together, 6.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.70% were non-families. 29.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.36 and the average family size was 2.93. In the county the population was spread out with 24.40% under the age of 18, 6.70% from 18 to 24, 23.20% from 25 to 44, 23.50% from 45 to 64, and 22.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 97.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,440, and the median income for a family was $41,793. Males had a median income of $28,990 versus $20,224 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,193. About 5.50% of families and 8.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.40% of those under age 18 and 10.20% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns † A minor part of Minnesota Lake also extends into Blue Earth County. External links *Faribault County Govrenment's website *Faribault County info at Rootsweb ---- Category:Counties of Minnesota Category:Faribault County, Minnesota